Une bouteille de Jack Daniel
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Newt ne vit pas. Il survit. Est-ce que son Tommy pourra y remédier? Aucun slash, c'est tout doux et ça mord pas.


**Hello!! Me revoilà en tant que tremplin pour une ma chérie qui n'ose pas publier son histoire sous prétexte qu'elle la trouve nulle. Je la publie donc moi-même et vous demande de lui proiver qu'elle a tort et qu'elle écrit bien!!**

 **J'ai donc servi de bêta, corrigé deux trois trucs, changeant quelques tournures de phrases etc mais le gros du boulot vient d'elle, je n'ai pratiquement pas changé son texte! Le mérite lui revient entièrement!**

 **Donc:**

 **Auteur: une Ebi curieuse (surnom que j'lui donne)**

 **Bêta: moi-même**

 **Disclaimer: même si on rêve d'avoir Newtie ou Tommy pour nous toutes seules, l'oeuvre et les persos de nous appartiennent pas.. triste spa?**

 **So now.. enjoy :D**

Boire. Dormir. Sortir. Pleurer. Boire. Dormir. Boire. Boire. Boire...

Celà faisait maintenant un mois que Newt était tombé là dedans, dans sa bulle d'alcool.

Il y avait trouvé une sorte de refuge, il oubliait grâce à ça, il oubliait ce que la première personne qu'il avait aimé lui avait donné.

Elle s'appelait Anna. Rencontrée à la FAC.

Elle était brune, avait des yeux verts comme on en voit jamais et une voix sublime quand elle chantait. Mais elle était surtout jalouse et possessive de façon quasi maladive.

Et surtout, elle était violente avec lui.

Newt l'aimait malgré cela.

L'amour rend aveugle...

Il la laissait souvent le soir, il partait en ville sans rien dire.

Histoire de fuir sa colère.

Le plus souvent, il traînait avec Minho, Thomas, Gally et même Fry, quand celui-ci n'était pas occupé par sont métier de chanteur.

Tous avaient toujours été de bons amis pour lui, Thomas en particulier.

Il détestait la situation de Newt et le faisait s'avoir.

Il l'accompagnait à sont appartement, restait devant la porte pendant 10 min pour s'assurer qu'une dispute n'éclate pas et, seulement après avoir demandé de ses nouvelles au blond par sms, il s'éloignait du petit trois pièces.

Mais un soir... Newt craqua...

Après un soirée bien arrosée chez Gally, Newt avait fini par coucher avec une autre fille, il se souvenait juste qu'elle était blonde et qu'elle s'appelait Laura.

Il avait gardé son numéro après la soirée et pour une fois, il ne rentra qu'au matin.

Seul.

Thomas dormait encore dans une des chambres avec un autre garçon et une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Si il avait su, il aurait réveillé le brun.

Il entra en silence, pensant qu'Anna dormait encore, mais elle attendait dans le salon.

Quand Newt voulut s'approcher d'elle, la brunette le repoussa en criant qu'elle le détestait avant de lui donner quelques coups et partir dans une autre pièce.

Le premier réflexe du blond fut de prendre de la glace et le mettre sur le futur bleu.

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois..._ pensa-t-il en prenant une bouteille de Jack Daniel, entamé par lui même peu de temps auparavant.

Il but quelques gorgée et releva la tête pour tomber sur un regard étrange, un regard de haine mêlé a des larmes.

Il recula en fixant sa petite-amie, celle-ci en profita pour prendre des bouteilles et les lancer sur le blond.

Puis tout s'enchaîna dans le brouillard qu'était devenu l'esprit de Newt.

Les bouteilles ne le touchèrent pas, s'écrasant avec fracas sur le mur derrière lui.

Les bouts de verres vînrent lui couper la joue et des coups fusèrent.

Il fuit dans le seul lieu où il pouvait être en sécurité.

La salle de bain.

Il verrouilla rapidement la porte et se laissa glisser contre.

Des excuses sanglotantes traversaient le bois, mais il les ignora et se leva pour se mettre face au miroir et voir enfin à quoi il ressemblait vraiment.

Fatigué. Voilà le premier mot qu'il lui vint à l'esprit.

Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, avait des cernes violacées, les cheveux en bataille, souvenir de ces dernières soirées à boire, fumer et baiser...

Il enleva sont sweat gris, dévoilant des bleus et des coupures sur sont torse pâle.

Il nettoya les plaies et resta encore un moment là, à se regarder et à penser.

Il sortit, sa copine avait disparu, certainement partie, mais il s'en moquait.

Il prit de quoi fumer, son portable et alla ouvrir la fenêtre du salon.

C'est à Thomas qu'il fit part en premier de ce qu'il venait de subir, il n'espérait pas vraiment avoir de réponse immédiate, l'ayant trouvé endormi il y à quelques heures à peine.

Il eut le temps de fumer et de boire une bière avant d'avoir une réponse paniquée et remplie de fautes de frappe en tous genres.

Newt le lut sans un mot, se leva, rentra dans sa chambre, ouvrit une armoire et sortit un sac, puis des habits, et quelques autres affaires comme un paquet neuf de clopes, un chargeur pour son téléphone et quelques paquets de chips, de quoi l'occuper jusque chez Thomas.

Il partait. Loin. Loin de tout ça. Vivre chez son meilleur ami.

Il ne fit rien pour qu'Anna soit au courant mais il fit tout pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne reviendrais pas.

Et c'est sans un regard, qu'il partit, dans la brume matinale, une nouvelle clope allumée à la main.

Avec l'envie de boire. Et de vivre. Enfin.

 **Moili moilou... c'est meugnon c'qu'elle écrit pas vrai??** **Il reste p'tet des fautes, hésitez pas à m'le faire savoir et à la prochaine :D**


End file.
